A Blockchain is a type of computing architecture that enables a peer-to-peer distributed (shared and replicated) database or ledger, not controlled by a single organization or entity, but many different ones. Spanning across a network of independent machines, the configuration permits the nodes to reliably track and maintain the state of information in a system. In doing so, a blockchain enables the cost-efficient creation of business networks without requiring a central point of control. This configuration operates in contrast to traditional database-oriented systems, where independent parties maintain their own systems of record and reconcile updates with one another in inefficient and sometimes complex inter-organizational processes, which requires the services of an independent, trusted third-party administrator.
Password management in cross-domain environments can make shared passwords susceptible to theft and fraud. When verifying passwords to be the same across domains and/or vendors without revealing the actual password, one could rely on a password management tool, however, few corporate entities would permit this type of intrusive action of installing a third party tool to manage such sensitive information.